The Incendiary Wombats
The Incendiary Wombats IIW are an Australian Terran Republic Outfit, operating on Briggs. It was formed in the closing stages of the Beta to bring an organised, efficient and fun outfit to the burgeoning Australian server, bringing all the best aspects of the larger and more venerable American and European outfits to a largely new playerbase. The Incendiary Wombats are the Flaming Fist of the Terran Republic Combat Doctrine The Incendiary Wombats are a Heavy Infantry outfit. The Heavy Assault and Medics are the backbone of our ground operations, as these 2 classes are versatile enough to be massively effective in every situation. Engineers are another vital support class, providing ammunition for our Heavy Assaults to continue to drive our frontline forwards, as well as dramatically increasing the effectiveness of our MAX suits. Our MAX units provide our aircover along with Striker equipped Heavy Assaults, and crack open entrenched infantry positions. Infiltrators and Light Assault classes are deployed in key situations, to fulfil specific objectives that enable the Heavy Infantry squadrons to carry out their assault. Being an Infantry based force, we make extensive use of VTOL insertions via Galaxy Dropships, and Sunderer APC's to provide our assaults with forward spawn points. IIW is also adept at fielding tank squadrons to support or suppress enemy ground formations, and using Mosquito fighters to locate and destroy key enemy forward positions. These are temporary formations created by a Platoon Leader to deal with a specific situation, rather than permanent divisions. Structure IIW has a very simple command structure. All members within the outfit are of equal rank, barring the Outfit Leader (Pudgeinabowl), who is the final arbiter on all disputes. During an Operation, the outfit follows a more tiered and efficient leadership system, filling positions with regular members who are eager to lead. This structure allows for easy communication and coordination even with multiple platoons on the field. *· Operation Leader: Often Pudgeinabowl or an experienced Platoon Leader. They direct the overall flow of battle, and have a specific goal or target in mind, directing multiple platoons if available. *· Platoon Leaders: Recieves a directive from the Operation Leader, and is left to carry out the orders as they see fit (such as 'Prevent the NC from pushing North') . They command 4 squads (their own and 3 others). *· Squad Leaders: Recieve generic orders from the Platoon Leaders, and carry them out according to their own experiences and are free to use their own tactics and squad loadouts. Squad Leaders may be overridden for Platoon sized formations (such as a MAX crash), which are to happen quickly and need little micromanagement. *· Squad Members: Recieve specific orders from their Squad Leaders, and are the eyes and ears of the Squad leaders, relaying important information back up the chain of command so it may be dealt with. Whilst of the same 'rank' as their squad leaders and even platoon leaders within the outfit, during an operation a squad member is asked to follow orders to the best of their ability. IIW does not currently make use of Air/Armour Divisions, although we may deploy multiple squads in Mosquitos or Prowlers, these vehicles are not our main focus and are used only situationally (or during down time). What to Expect The Incendiary Wombats are committed to providing a regular schedule of Operations throughout the week. An 'Operation' or OPs is simply a set time that the entire outfit is invited to play in an organised setting, and will typically involve more tightly regulated comm. chatter, a platoon or division commander and a focussed objective for the night (from taking a certain continent to dominating a particular faction). OPs are sometimes called 'serious' time, but this does not mean squad members are not allowed banter, but a squad leader may need them to 'clear comms' so as to receive orders or listen out for the enemy. Key Member Attributes • Good communicators with common sense • Microphones • Can follow orders • Friendly mature gamers who know how to have a good time and when to knuckle down and get 'serious'. • Players that are eager and willing to learn the game, new styles, tactics and carry out possibly convoluted or nonsensical orders What We're Not Interested In • FPS Skills. We will accept the worst shot in the world if you can follow orders • Solo Heroes. We'd hope that you're interested in joining the outfit to experience organised teamwork, if you're more interested in having a clan tag whilst you snipe from a rock, look elsewhere. • KD ratios. The outfits performance is not related to your ability to snipe or camp a spawn with a Prowler. All squad members are expected to suicide or redeploy immediately when ordered to, regardless of their current position or kill streak. You are needed elsewhere. • Age, gender or race. None of these will net you special treatment. If you can act maturely over Teamspeak and can take the odd joke and criticism then we WANT you. Recruitment Policy IIW does not hold 'try outs'. After contacting either a recruitment officer or Pudgeinabowl, or applying on the Outfits forums, a simple Teamspeak verification 'interview' will be scheduled. This is simply to verify that an applicant is indeed human, has a working microphone and to field any final questions a recruit has. It is a quick, non-formal process that 'breaks the ice' of joining a new organisation. After this short conversation a recruit becomes a full member of the Outfit. If you are playing TR on Briggs (the Australian server), it cannot hurt you to apply. Age, gender, race and skill are not important to the IIW. If you do what you can to follow orders as quickly as possible, whether it is pull a vehicle, suicide and spawn at a nearby base or hot drop at the correct time, we do not care if you can't hit the broadside of a barn in a whole field of barns. That is not to say we don't like good shots or efficient players. We LIKE them, and want them, whilst our Operations do not cater to a lonewolf or KDpadding playstyles, there will be PLENTY of kills to be had, as the IIW is ever at the frontline. Category:Terran Republic Category:Outfit Category:Australian Outfit